


Too Much of a Good Thing

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Orgasms, Free Use, Gangbang, ObiClones, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: The 501st uses General Kenobi
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 355
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of subobi week 3: Forced orgasms/overstimulation

Obi-Wan whimpered as Fives pressed into him and began to thrust, following the lead of the vode who had gone before him. This was new to Obi-Wan, in a way. Most of the 212th had taken him before, but he’d never had so many—never been reduced to quite such a mess. He’d also never serviced the 501st, but there was a first for everything he supposed.

As it stood he wasn’t even sure how many cocks he’d taken. Enough that he had gone a bit numb. Enough that he’d stopped pushing himself back onto them to fuck himself, and had opted to lay tiredly on the crate he’d been bent over and just let it all happen. Enough that when Fives reached around to grip his cock in his hand and began to pump insistently, making it twitch uncomfortably, he actually groaned in pain more than pleasure.

“Shhh, General. It’s alright. Let me return the favor.” Fives moved his hand in time with his thrusts, forcing Obi-Wan’s cock to come slowly back to attention. He’d already came more than once, and he squeezed his eyes shut as bright, intense feeling spread through his groin. “We’re so grateful. We just want to give back.” There was a smirk in Fives’ voice that spoke of intent. He knew what he was doing. He knew what another orgasm would do to him.

“Fives, please—“

“I know, I know. You want to be good for us though, General, don’t you?” Fives was fucking him in earnest now, squeezing his cock as he used his ass and there was a heavy, needy wave building in his pelvis. “You came for Rex,” he whispered in his ear. “Him and Echo both. It would be impolite not to do the same for me. Not when I asked so nicely.”

“I don’t think I _can_ ,” Obi-Wan whined, pressing his head down into the crate only to have it pulled back up when Fives grabbed him by the hair. There were other vode in front of him, watching. Some smirking, some jerking themselves. Most of them had already had him. Already bent him over and used him as a place to cum. They’d probably never see him quite the same way after this.

The thought made the feeling in him rise, intense and metallic, and then Fives came with a grunt, gripping his hair harder and continuing to rock against him.

“I’ll keep going ’til you cum, General. Let it go. It’ll be easier.” Fives was grinding his hips against him now, the hand that had been in his hair moving to cup his balls. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing on building his pleasure, working towards an orgasm. He thrust his hips lightly into Five’s hand until he finally hit a point where he could let go and allow the wave to crest.

Fives kept pumping, and it _hurt._ He was already drained and he cried out as his lower body spasmed helplessly, his spent cock doing it’s best to spurt out what semen he had left. And Fives’ hand was like a vice around him, bringing the intense sensations higher and higher and granting no relief until he finally let go, allowing Obi-Wan to slump tiredly over the crate as he pulled out.

“Good work, General. You were pretty for me, all desperate like that.” He gave Obi-Wan a light slap on the ass and a dirty smile. “Now be good for Kix, or you won’t get to cum again.” He smirked as he moved to the side and Obi-Wan felt another cock lining up at his hole. He let out a small, defeated whimper. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”


End file.
